


A Changing World

by BrandonJT



Series: Vintage Vignettes [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics)
Genre: F/F, and ant-man, phil coulson - Freeform, with references to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: Peggy Carter was getting too bloody old for this job.





	A Changing World

Peggy Carter was getting too bloody old for this job.

She rather disliked growing old too, found that it slowed her down far too much. She had quit field work ages ago, and she could move past that. But the combination of endless paperwork and a changing world and the death of her old friends was wearing down on her. After Howard passed, she was the last one left. The last founder, the last commando, and the last one to know Steve.

"Pegs, c'mon, you gotta stop worrying about this stuff." Angie comforted her. The two were in their house on the couch, Peggy laying back in her wife's lap. The actress ran her hands through her partner's silver hair.

"I know, Darling. I just hate having these things out of my hands." Peggy sighed. Angie smiled sadly down at her.

"I wish you were here more, English." the actress said wistfully. The director couldn't help but feel guilty, especially because she knew Angie was right. Peggy was in her 70s and Angie wasn't far behind, she knew there was no excuse to focus on work so much. Here this beautiful and sweet woman was, and she couldn't get over S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I...I know, Angie. I wish I was here more too." Peggy replied quietly. Angie, always an optimist, turned her frown into a smile and kissed her wife's forehead.

"You just come back soon, okay? Can't leave an old lady alone too long." she responded with a grin. Peggy rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're hardly old, and I won't be gone for long. Just a brief trip to Washington." the director answered. Angie nodded and smiled softly.

"I won't be in my sixties forever, English." Angie teased while smirking. Peggy sat up and turned to the love of her life, pressing a soft kiss onto her lips.

"We better enjoy it while it lasts, then." the British woman countered with a grin. The two touched foreheads and shared a smile.

* * *

For a British woman, Peggy had been to the capital too often.

With the newly built Triskelion, as Howard called it, S.H.I.E.L.D. operations were heavily tied to the city. Given that she dealt heavily in paperwork and diplomacy these days, she found herself making frequent visits. But this particular trip was one she volunteered for, the interrogation of an 0-8-4, one Carol Danvers.

Given her status as director, Peggy usually left such matters to lower level agents. But Major Danvers had extraordinary abilities, quite the resolve, and a stubborn attitude. She had certainly caught Peggy's attention, and she wasn't about to let just anyone handle such an important matter. After Pym had left the organization, they needed more heroes on their side.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for the cold temperature of this room." Peggy said as she came into the interrogation room. It was metallic and small, with nothing in the chamber but a table with chairs on both sides. She sat across from Danvers, who seemed shocked and quickly hurried to salute the director.

"Director Carter! I...I wasn't expecting you." Carol greeted her, an enthusiastic grin on her face. Her behavior was simultaneously amusing and surprising.

"Nice to meet you too, Major Danvers." she replied with a wry smile. She scratched the back of her neck, embarrassed as she realized that she was so clearly showing her excitement.

"Sorry for acting like a bit of a nerd, Director, but...you're one of my personal heroes." Carol responded. Peggy raised an eyebrow, not expecting flattery.

"You don't serve without hearing about Margaret Carter. A veteran and the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.? Most people don't accomplish that much in their lifetime." the major added.

"I appreciate the compliments, but I'd rather like to know what you were doing with your...abilities, Miss Danvers." Peggy said. She may have lost her physical prowess, but she was still a stone faced interrogator. Carol cleared her throat and nodded.

"I was protecting people, mam. I...I'm afraid I can't tell you more." Carol apologetically answered, her face showing that she knew Peggy wouldn't take that for an answer.

"You'll have to explain yourself for something like vigilante justice, I'm afraid." Peggy muttered. The major sighed and scratched the back of her neck.

"I have to do something. And anyone who knows about it is in extreme danger. I don't have anyone to rely on, and I know that the government looks down on people taking the law into their own hands, but I have to do it. The threat is too big to stop." Carol replied, clearly determined. "I understand if you have to...contain me, if that's what you do with people who have abilities." she added.

Peggy had been around heroes her whole life, but they were always lost. Steve was gone too soon, as was Janet. Hank had given up. It was a dim time for the planet, in many regards. Here was a determined young woman who would stop at nothing to keep the world safe. They could follow the rules and contain her. Or they could let her go and give the world a new hero. Someone who would make the planet safe so she didn't have to worry.

"You're free to go, Miss Danvers." Peggy decided, as she stood up from the chair. Carol seemed shocked and confused.

"What?" she simply asked. The director smiled at the new hero and walked over to the door, which she promptly opened.

"The world needs heroes, Major. It always has. I'm no stranger to forgoing the rules either, Miss Danvers." Peggy responded. Carol excitedly stood up and made her way to Peggy, whose hand she shook.

"Thank you so much, Director! I won't let you down." Carol promised. The director held the door open as she stepped out.

"Best of luck, Carol." Peggy replied warmly. The blonde quickly nodded and saluted the brunette woman, while Peggy walked away.

"She's free to go, boys." the director instructed a pair of agents. They quickly made their way to escort Carol out. Peggy approached her second-in-command, Nick Fury.

"Mam, you're letting her go?" Fury asked, clearly questioning her judgement with the raise of an eyebrow. She nodded and smiled slightly.

"Setting things up for my retirement. Keep an eye on her, Fury, you're one of the few men I trust." Peggy commanded. Fury replied with a nod, clearly flattered by the compliment. For as grizzled as he was, the man had a soft side.

"You're the director now, Nicholas. I'll tell Pierce about it." Peggy said casually. His eyes went wide, not forseeing the sudden promotion.

"Thank you, mam. I wasn't expecting this." Fury admitted. She laughed and sighed.

"Did you really think I was going to do this until I was dead?" she wryly asked.

"I wouldn't put it past you, Mrs. Carter." he answered with a smirk. Peggy shook his hand as she walkes away, Fury calling out to her.

"Wait, mam! I have one question." Fury yelled. She stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead, Director Fury." she told him.

"Why retire now?" he questioned.

"A young man approached me today and told me that I was one of his childhood heroes, along with Captain America. A S.H.I.E.L.D. recruit, actually. I'm too bloody old for this job." Peggy explained. Fury chuckled and nodded.

"I understand, Mrs. Carter. Go enjoy your life." Fury responded. She smiled and turned back, leaving the Triskelion for the final time.

"Do good work, Nicholas." she added as she walked away.

* * *

Angie Martinelli always looked forward to Peggy coming home.

She was so proud of her gal, the American hero who had saved so many lives on so many secret missions. But she knew that that meant that Peggy had to be away often. Too often for her liking. That was what it was like for the wives of soldiers and spies though, she knew that, so she accepted it. And seeing Peggy walk through the door felt the same as it did when she first walked into the Automat.

"That was the last trip, Darling." Peggy greeted her. As usual, Angie had run up to her wife and hugged her tightly. Her eyes went wide as the British woman embraced her.

"Whaddya mean, English?" Angie asked, confused. That was certainly a way to say hello!

"I've retired. Nicholas is the director now, they'll announce it in a few days." she told her wife with a grin on her face.

"Oh my God! English, really?!" Angie asked, estatic as all hell. Peggy nodded and, despite being middle-aged, Angie tackled her onto the couch. That got a grunt out of her.

"Yes, Angie. I'm all yours, now." Peggy promised. The actress giggled and kissed her wife deeply, overjoyed at the news.

"Wasn't I already?" she inquired teasingly as she broke the kiss, raising her eyebrow. The former director nodded and smirked.

"Let me prove it." the brunette suggested, nipping at the younger woman's neck. There was no S.H.I.E.L.D. to worry about now.

It was a changing world, but with people like Nicholas and Major Danvers, it would be a safe one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This one took a while to write, I've been busy. I hope you like it, it was inspired by the rumors of Peggy being in Captain Marvel. I do hope that happens!
> 
> And if you like my writing, please check out this story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11525148/chapters/25870566
> 
> If you check it out, thank you, and I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
